nilgirifandomcom-20200214-history
Zagarna's Description Quest
1. You are in a small but well equipped treasury. You can see some writing on the wall. The ceiling has a funny glow, which enables you to see. You can get back into the inner lair through the stone door which is east. 2. This room was once richly decorated, but it is now ruined. Shreds of tapestries hang from the walls, a pile of furs and trash sits in one corner, and a desk and table have been smashed and lie piled next to the ruins of a fireplace in another corner. There is a door set in the west wall, leading out into a hallway. 3. Vials of this, piles of that lie strewn about in disarray. There are books crammed in the ivy-lined shelves and the hardened moss table is cluttered with illegible notes. 4. The log walls of this cozy little house serves as supports for the patch-work ceiling of a giant canvas tarp. There are window holes cut out in the walls. An iron stove stands in the northwest cornor of the one room home. Next to the stove is a cabinet connected to a wash basin. A large wooden table stretches across most of the western wall. Two make-shift cots lean up against the eastern wall. A large round rug covers most of the wooden plank floor. 5. These tunnels were obviously not made by their current residents, because they are well constructed. The new dwellers have added their own touch, though, by decorating the tunnels with decaying food and offal. 6. This store appears to be a converted woodshed with its doors wide open to the fresh air that comes in from the west. The shelves are stocked with a variety of gardening tools and supplies, from seed packets, to raw herb cuttings, to shovels and rakes, and other unique things that a gardener may need to create a blossoming garden. 7. This room glows with an eerie green light that seems to come from the air itself. The temple interior, though vast, is adorned by only the gigantic figure of what appears to be a demon. Peering closely, a sense of shock overcomes you as you realize this figure seems too lifelike, too real to have been carved. You notice one other odd thing, this figure seems to be staring back at you. 8. Long ago, wooden racks held coats, cloaks, and other garments in this room. Most of the racks have since collapsed, dumping the clothing onto the floor. A thick layer of dust, probably from decayed cloth, covers the stone floor. A pile of moldy leather, rotting wood, and bits of rusty metal lies in each of the room's four corners. A scratching noise can be heard in this room, but it is impossible to pinpoint its location. 9. The ethereal seems to end, or maybe really begin here. This is a very different area than before. A large rocky crap opens up and provides shelter for what seems like the haunting souls of some unhappy beings. 10. A gaping hole has formed here in the frozen ground. There appears to be no end to the blackness leading downward. 11. Comfortable beds have been set around the room, along with basins for washing. To prevent slippage on the stone floor, fresh reeds have been scattered around. Each nightstand has an unlit candle and some freshly cut flowers from the garden atop it. The windows are open to that garden but intentionally face away from the forest. This place is meant for sleeping in peace. 12. This is a relatively small plateau in a large, dark cavern. The edge of the plateau is very steep, and rocks thrown off the edge cannot be heard hitting the bottom. The walls of the cavern must be some distance away, if there are any at all, because they are not visible from here. 13. A large stand has been set up here with metal hooks and wooden racks in the background. Hanging on the hooks are very small scraps of meat and other game. This stand is relatively empty. 14. This is the rear of the cave where a small garden of herbs and other weird plants have been planted. In this dark, damp room the plants are given enough water from the the condensation off the cold rocks and enough light from an artificial light source floating in the center of the room. 15. This 30' by 30' room cut out of harsh rock of this mountain has stood the test of time. A thick layer of dust covers the floor that looks to have not been disturbed in quite some time. Bright frescoes adorn the walls. A large depression is set in the center of the room, just the right size for a sarcophagus. A huge bronze candelabra is bolted to the floor on the south side of the depression. 16. The heat here is unbearable. Large bubbles of gas rise up from under the mountain to be released here through the molten rock. Lava covers, coats and seeps along and through all the rock here at the bottom of this pit. 17. Empty racks designed for holding survival supplies line all four walls in this spacious bunker. The only furniture are some ratty cots, a large table with some simple chairs and a large but empty water barrel. A passage heads off to the east. 18. This is a large, wide hut made of thick bamboo sticks. Piled all over the ground are countless bamboo leaves that are used as snacks and serve as a comfortable bed. There is a pot of stew being cooked nearby. 19. This is the start (or end) of this section of the storm drain running below the southern residential sector of Midgaard. Faint clicking noises can be heard coming from above, along with what sounds like a dragon snoring. 20. This small room is an antechamber to the final resting places of the Great King and his lady. A large mural depicting the two upon their throne is on the north wall. Passages run of the east and west. The Gallery is to the south. 21. This is a rise in the steppes now atop a high plateau overlooking the expanse of the steppes. From this point the importance of this place for the animal kingdom is quite clear. The steppes turn into untraversable and undesirable broken lands to the north, east and west. The forest way off in the west past the badlands is visible 22. This is a store dealing in bulk fuels. Some common ones you recognize, but others are totally alien. Right after you stepped in, the owner stepped out, clearly not wanting to serve the likes of you. 23. The area around this giant tree glows with an intense light. The air moves as if it were alive. Whatever the life force is that resides here, it is extremely powerful. 24. There is so much mud in the water floating around that it is next to impossible to see anything. There is a steep slope going up to the north back to the level lake bottom. 25. This domed temple is constructed of a mixture of glossy white stone and glossy black stone. The two colors swirl together in many places, giving the illusion that his building is made of one piece of rock. Six pillars that support the dome are planted firmly in the rocky soil. 26. The bed chamber has wood paneled walls and thick green shag carpet like the quarters in the next room. A small closet is set into the north wall and a hammock has been strung in the northeast corner of the room. 27. The air has a unnatural stillness inside this room with dark walls. The stone floor is almost completely black and the walls start out black and become a lighter shade of gray further up the wall. Long chains hang down from the gray ceiling throughout the room. A single metal bench stands low to the ground in the center of the room. There is a metal door in the west wall. 28. The floor of this yard is covered with a thick layer of mud. Because of this room's intense heat, the mud is boiling and bubbling. A disgusting smell surrounds the place. Small flames sometimes shoot up from the hot mud. To the west the corridor is a T-cross and to the north there is a wicked iron gate set in the wall. 29. This small, cramped room smells badly of stale human sweat and excrement. The straw on the floor is badly soiled with nameless bits of muck, and smells horrible. A small, barred window in the eastern wall occasionally sends in a thin beam of light. 30. An odd odor is given off by the room. The walls are covered with white streaks of vampire bat guano. The floor below is soft and murky making it hard to move around. The majestic tunnels are to the north. Category:Quests